bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Higari Maijima
|romaji= Maijima Higari |alias= |birthday= September 17 |age= 40 (First Appearance) 41 (Currently) |gender= Male |height= 155 cm (5'1") |weight= |hair= Orange |eye=Dull Blue |bloodtype= A |quirk= Iron Claws |status= Alive |birthplace= |occupation= Pro Hero, Teacher |affiliation= U.A. High School |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 20 |debutanime= Episode 13 |voice= Yō Kitazawa |eng voice= David Wilson-Brown |image gallery= Yes }} |Maijima Higari}}, also known as , is a Pro Hero and faculty member at U.A. High School. Appearance Power Loader is a short, skinny man with a very youthful appearance for his advanced age. He has spiky ginger hair, reaching just past his shoulders, and dull blue eyes, as well as a notably large mouth. His hands appear to be the largest part of his body, disproportional to his rather small frame, and, due to his Quirk, he has an orange L-shaped piece at the end of each finger. His hero costume consists of a large yellow helmet in the shape of a rectangular excavator claw, the top piece of which protruding outwards to cover his head and most of his face, and the bottom piece left to act as something of a long jaw-guard. He leaves himself shirtless and also wears a pair of large, fingerless gray gloves with metal guards that extend down his arms, as well as a pair of plain cyan pants. When in battle, his helmet is hooked up to a large steel appliance that he sits on and can use for combat as it includes a pair of sizeable metal arms. Personality Power Loader is a strict teacher who desires to see his students excel without constraint. He has a love/hate relationship with Mei Hatsume, being easily angered by her carelessness and frequently threatening her with bans from the Development Studio, but acknowledging her inventiveness and productivity. Synopsis U.S.J. Arc Tenya Iida of Class 1-A rushes to U.A. High School in order to gather Pro Heroes who can save his classmates who are under attack at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. Power Loader is among the faculty members who accompanies Tenya and Nezu to go to the U.S.J. Once there, Power Loader rescues Mashirao Ojiro from the conflagration zone. Final Exams Arc Power Loader is present for the faculty meeting where the teachers agree to change the practical portion of the Final Exams. He is placed against Mashirao and Tenya. He and the other teachers explain the changes to the exam to the students of Class 1-A. In the third practical test matchup, Power Loader creates dozens of pitfalls in a dirt field that Tenya and Mashirao struggle to cross. Tenya uses his Recipro Burst technique to cross the field faster than the holes form, but Power Loader confronts him halfway across. Using his quick thinking and Recipro Extend move, Tenya sends Mashirao flying past Power Loader and through the escape gate. Afterward, Power Loader congratulates Tenya on a good plan and passing the practical test. Provisional Hero License Exam Arc As Class 1-A prepares for the Provisional Hero License Exam, students go to the Development Studio to get improvements for their costumes. Mei joins him afterschool and nearly blows up the lab. She encounters Tenya, Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka outside in the hallway. Power Loader warns Mei that she'll be banned from the studio if she keeps messing everything up. Power Loader explains the development process to Izuku, Tenya, and Ochaco. Mei interrupts and has them all try out her gadgets. Power Loader explains despite her wackiness, Mei is the most promising student he's ever had. Abilities Costume Development: Power Loader is the teacher responsible for U.A.'s Costume Development Studio. He is a licensed developer and thus has knowledge about creating, upgrading, and maintaining hero costumes. Quirk : Higari's Quirk is that his fingers are tipped with metallic claws that are good for digging through the ground. Stats Equipment High Density Weights (Final Exams Arc): Power Loader and the rest of the teachers use these bracelets to give themselves a handicap while they fight their students. Battles & Events Trivia *Higari's name contains the kanji for , , , and . ** could come from which means "shell gathering at low tide". *In beta design, his real name was and his hero name was "Sinker". *Higari likes cars. *Power Loader's costume design has several similarities to the from the Alien franchise. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "The best innovators out there... are unconstrained by convention." References Site Navigation it:Higari Maijima pl:Higari Maijima Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:Final Exams Arc Antagonists Category:Costume Developers Category:Hero Teachers Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Osaka